El estigma de ser pelirroja
by Lauri92
Summary: Anne reflexiona sobre lo horrible que es ser pelirroja, en medio de sus reflexiones nos dejara saber más acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Gilbert Blythe


**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a EpaVe por ser la primera persona en comentar la anterior historia, coincido contigo en que es una pena en que haya tan pocos fics en castellano y también en cualquier idioma, espero que con el tiempo podamos disfrutar de más.**

 **Así que cualquiera que le guste esta serie me gustaría leer algo que vosotros escribáis.**

 **Espero que os guste esta nueva historia (que no se si continuar, espero vuestros comentarios)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son productos de L.M. Montgomery y algunos sucesos o tramas de los creadores de la serie de Anne with an e**

 **La historia se situaría más o menos en el capítulo 5 de la segunda temporada.**

 _ **El estigma de ser pelirroja**_

Para Anne lo peor que tenía en este mundo era ser pelirroja, de acuerdo que había otras cosas que no le gustaban: ser huérfana, pero sentía a Matthew y a Marilla como su familia, así que eso no contaba del todo; lo vulgar que sonaba su nombre, habría deseado que sus padres hubieran tenido un poco más de imaginación y la hubieran puesto Cordelia, aunque Ann con una e al final tampoco sonaba tan mal, absolutamente nada romántico pero se podía conformar; no tener vestidos con mangas abullonadas, Marilla realmente tenía un gusto muy poco romántico para vestir y jamás la dejaría utilizar ropa que no fuera práctica, por no mencionar la falta de estilo en la elección de colores pero Matthew en su infinita bondad y como alma gemela que era le había conseguido un bonito vestido con mangas abullonadas; su delgadez o estatura jamás podría lucir como una verdadera dama o como las princesas de su imaginación, pero a lo largo de su vida ser tan insignificante le había servido para pasar en algunos momentos desapercibida, algo que tenía que agradecer; o la cantidad de pecas que se extendía por todo su rostro, pero esperaba que con el tiempo desaparecieran, algo que era prácticamente imposible pero cosas más raras se habían visto; pero lo que más detestaba era su color de cabello, porque tenía que nacer con ese horrible color de pelo, desde niña había tenido la esperanza que su rojizo cabello con el tiempo se fuera oscureciendo hasta convertirse en un precioso castaño, pero sus esperanzas habían sido pisoteadas más de una vez: no solo por las crueles palabras de distintas señoras que afirmaban que había nacido pelirroja y moriría pelirroja, lo peor es que tenían razón Anne tristemente había comprobado como a lo largo de los años su color de pelo no había cambiado ni tan siquiera un poquito incluso juraría que el rojo era más intenso.

Anne adoraba las historias trágicas y románticas, y desearía que en su vida tuviera algún acontecimiento de ese tipo, pero ser pelirroja era una carga demasiado grande incluso para ella, a lo largo de su vida había tenido que soportar ser humillada y maltratada por el color de su cabello, incluso cuando llego a Avonlea tuvo que soportar las críticas de Rachel Lynde (aunque después había conseguido perdonar su terrible ofensa, vale que tal vez se hubiera sentido un poco presionada por Marilla y Matthew, pero lo importante es que había tenido la capacidad de perdonarla e incluso con el tiempo consiguió cogerla algo de cariño) o las burlas de sus compañeros de clase, en especial la de Gilbert Blythe, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero su ofensa era la que más daño le había hecho en toda su vida, y Anne sabía que cualquiera que estuviera en su situación habría actuado de la misma manera, quien se puede esperar que el muchacho que la había salvado de Billy podía ser tan insensible, tampoco admitiría ante nadie que cuando conoció a Gilbert pensó que se trataba de un caballero de brillante armadura que había salido directamente de algunas de sus historias más románticas para rescatarla, y casi se lo confirma cuando le mencionó si era necesario que matara algún dragón para ella, vale que en ese momento ella no había sido la persona más cortes del mundo y le había dejado con la palabra en la boca y también podía aceptar que después de descubrir que Ruby estaba enamorada de Gilbert había sido totalmente grosera con él, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a dejar de ser su príncipe azul, no es que Gilbert fuera su príncipe azul claro que no, y convertirse en un ser mezquino cuando tiro de su trenza y la llamo zanahorias, provocando que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, claro esta que no era porque ella pensara que Gilbert pudiera estar interesado en ella ni que ella en secreto hubiera deseado que Ruby no estuviera interesada en Gilbert para poder conocerlo en mayor profundidad o que hubiera pensado que Gilbert y ella pudieran ser almas gemelas, por supuesto que no, simplemente le había dolido que se burlara de su pelo y la comparara con una vulgar zanahoria, vale que las zanahorias estaban deliciosas pero cualquiera admitiría que ser comparada con una hortaliza no era ningún piropo, por esa razón durante mucho tiempo intento ignorar a Gilbert Blythe, algo que resulto bastante difícil, ya que tenía que reconocer que era bastante insistente y que muchas de las cosas que hizo por ella podían volver a calificarlo como el caballero de brillante armadura, pero claro esta que Anne no estaba interesado en él, y por eso no sufrió mucho cuando se fue a descubrir nuevos lugares, vale si quizás sufría un poco y quizás le echaba un pelín de menos, bueno le extrañaba mucho y por eso cuando surgió todo el bulo sobre el oro de Avonlea decidió escribirle rápidamente para lograr que regresara, pero solo por tener un competidor en la escuela -debía reconocer que el resto de sus compañeros no le ponían dificultades- no porque pensará en él como algo más que una persona entrometida e irritante, y tampoco diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Matthew o a Diana, que le había dolido enormemente saber que no regresaría a Avonlea por ahora.

Por lo que la vida de Anne siendo pelirroja era un completo desastre así que después de los acontecimientos en el juego de la botella y ser humillada una vez más (aunque había logrado salir del paso dignamente) no pudo resistirse a comprar el tinte de ese amable buhonero que le había asegurado que tras aplicar ese tinte su cabello se volvería oscuro, quizás no del precioso color de su querida y adorada Diana, pero si uno que le permitiera dejar de ser las burlas de toda la isla de Príncipe Eduardo.

Rápidamente regresó a Tejas Verdes, teniendo la suerte de que no había nadie que la detuviera y apresuradamente utilizo el tinte, despidiéndose frente al espejo de ese horrible color pelirrojo, porque Anne estaba segura que desde ese momento su estigma de ser pelirroja iba a terminar.

Ya no podrás volver a llamarme zanahorias, señor Gilbert Blythe pensó con satisfacción la pequeña muchacha.

 **Espero que os guste y animaros a comentar y a escribir fics, hay que entretenernos hasta que nos confirmen y emitan la tercera temporada.**


End file.
